Andley: I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream
by UnicornsAndZombiesUnite
Summary: Andy is living the dream. He's in a world famous band with his 4 best friends, he's got a huge fanbase, he get's to sing in front of millions and has saved many lives through his music...But something's missing. After things ended between Andy and Juliet, he realized what it was. Love. But not just any love, Ashley...would he risk ruining their friendship and the band for a shot at
1. It's All Just Smoke And Mirrors

***Ashley's POV***

"Ashelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I turned around just quick enough to see Andy throwing himself at me and knocking me onto the floor, landing so he was on top of me.  
"Hey..." I raised an eyebrow at him as he giggled and climbed off of me. He sat beside me and patted the floor next to him until I sat up. "Someone's hyper." I laughed, giving him a cheeky wink.  
"Yeah! It's sooooo great to be back on tour! We KILLED it tonight!" He jumped back up and ran over to CC, the pair of them jumping about like lunatics. I just laughed, stood up and went over to see Jinxx and Jake.  
"Right, which one of you gave them two coffee, or energy drink, or both?" They just laughed, shrugging at me. I had to admit, it was great to be back on tour, doing what we do best. CC and Andy seemed to have calmed down, so I went over and sat on the sofa next to Andy. He looked at me, a great, big grin spread across his face and his crystal blue eyes shining with pure happiness. He looked so adorable like this. _Wait, what?! What am I thinking? _I shook the thoughts from my head and Andy looked at me funny. It was kinda...cute? _Stop it!_ I mentally scolded myself.  
"So...?" I looked up and realized Andy had been talking to me.  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind." He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "Someone's still stuck in Ash-land."  
"Is it me?!" Called CC, causing us all to crack up. Trust him!  
"Haha! Well, I'm gunna go get some rest, bit exhausted from the show."  
"Awww... Come on! Stay up!" CC pleaded, and Andy gave me the puppy eyes. Oh God, those puppy eyes, so hard to resist. Yet somehow I managed to. I shook my head and headed towards the bunks, Andy and CC making whimpering noises behind me, causing me to chuckle to myself.  
I go into the bunk area and quickly stripped down to my boxers then climbed into bed, the one opposite Andy's. Why was that something that I cared about... Ever since him and Juliet had broken up, something had just felt...different...between us. I couldn't stop thinking about him, I knew I was acting weird around him as well, he probably guessed something was up. But what was bothering me, I had no clue. All I knew was I couldn't stop thinking about Andy.  
It wasn't as if I _liked _him, he was just a mate, nothing more. We'd been best friends for years, and I'd known him and been in the band with him the longest, so we were closer. But that didn't mean I had feelings for him, did it? No, of course not! I was a straight guy, the man-whore Ashley Purdy, and Andy was my friend, just my friend. So why did my heart skip a beat when he called my name, why did I blush when he made dirty jokes around me, why did I always get lost in his eyes, his smile, the sound of his voice...  
No! I refused to believe I was not only gay, but in love with Andy! It just wasn't true. Plain and simple. Maybe it was just the hype of the start of a new tour that was getting to me. Yes, that was it. With my mind finally at rest, I closed my eyes and started to fall sleep. Just as I was drifting away, I heard the door open. I peeked one eye open and saw Andy, _undressing. _I just ignored him, and carried on trying to sleep, but I couldn't help peeking _just a little_ at him. That was OK, right? I didn't know anymore...

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Smoke And Mirrors (_ /watch?v=hEcsUo3Gb3k)


	2. Lay Your Heart Down

***Andy's POV***

I woke up to the sound of a loud thump, and sat up quickly, banging my head on the bunk above. "Ow." I mumbled, rubbing where it hurt, and quickly climbed out of bed and headed into the main living area. "What's happened?" I asked, and Jake and Jinxx turned to look up at me, shrugging. There was a cry from the bathroom and the door was thrown open, to reveal Ashley stood there wearing only a towel. I couldn't help but admire the way he looked. Only the necessities covered, water droplets over his strong, toned chest, his sexy outlaw tattoo on show and his brown eyes glistening.  
"Damn bus!" He exclaimed and stormed into the bunk room, only to return a few minutes later fully dressed in a Motley Crue top, black skinnies and a pair of cowboy boots. He mumbled to himself as he sat on the sofa by Jinxx.  
"What's up?" I asked, walking over and sitting on the arm beside him.  
"Bloody bus, taking a sharp turn and causing me to fall over in the shower. Everything's so much more difficult..." Before I had a chance to respond, CC burst into the room, completely naked. Cries of "Oh God, CC!" and "cover it up!" erupted around the room and he laughed before leaving to get some clothes on. _I wonder what Ashley looks like naked_. There was nothing I could do to stop myself thinking it, and the heat rushed to my cheeks causing me to blush bright red. I laughed with the others, trying to hide my discomfort. Lately, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Ashley. Ever since me and Jules had broken up, I had just noticed more between us. Suddenly, every touch, every smile, every conversation meant so much more to me than it had before.  
I wasn't in love with Ashley, not at all. I mean, I'm straight, right? And he's like a brother to me, nothing else. He was my best friend and I his. We'd been through so much together, I guess since things with me and Juliet ended, I'd felt more empty, more open, and being with him stopped that. That wasn't love, was it? No, of course not!  
"Hey, I just thought," Jake spoke up, and we all turned to look at him "who want's to go out for pizza?!" CC burst into the room (fully clothed this time...thank God!) with a cheesy grin on his face.  
"Pizza! Who said Pizza?"  
"I did, who want's to get pizza?" Jake looked around excitedly. Jinxx smiled and CC nodded his head vigorously.  
"Isn't it a bit early for pizza?" Ashley queried.  
"It's never too early for pizza!"  
"Well, you guys go, I'm not really hungry." I mumbled. I hadn't eaten for a while, but I was too lost in my thoughts for any type of appetite.  
"I'll stay with Andy." Ashley announced, and I felt my face light up. _Why?_ _Why was I so happy to be alone with Ashley?_ The guys nodded and left, and I moved onto the sofa next to Ashley.

**~Time Laps: 30 minutes~**

"They've been gone ages!" Ashley exclaimed, and I just nodded. I was too engrossed in Batman to really care. "You alright man?"  
"Huh?" I looked up, hearing Ashley talk to me.  
"You've been acting...distant...all day. What's up?" His honey brown eyes glistened with worry, as he looked at me, concern spread across his face. I knew I could tell him anything, I just didn't know what to tell him. That I'd been thinking about _him, _convincing myself that I wasn't in love with him. Yeah, that'd go down well. Maybe I could tell him, without making it clear it was him?  
"It's just...well. There's this person who, I've kind of...I don't know. I've known them for years, but lately, something feels...different. I don't know what, but I've just been, I don't know, I don't think I love them, I can't...it just, wouldn't make sense?" He reached out and rubbed his hand on my shoulder. I c0uld feel the electricity when we touched. _It doesn't mean anything!_ My head shouted at me, but my heart had decided differently.  
"Andy, since when have you cared about things being different...not making sense?! If you have feelings for this person, go for it! Tell them how you feel. I'm sure she'll like you back, heck, who wouldn't?" He looked kind of hurt, like the words were forced, almost. But one word bothered me, _she'll_ like you back.  
"Ashley," I began, was I really going to tell him this? What if I was wrong, I was just confused? But it was too late "it's not a she..." He looked up at me, startled.  
"Oh." Was all he could say. "Well, I stand by what I said. Go for it, I'm sure _he'll_ like you back." He gave me a weak smile.  
"Thanks." I smiled back.  
"But, um, do you mind me asking...who is it?" He seemed nervous. I was nervous. A part of me wanted to tell him, to scream it from the rooftops, just to get it out there. But another part knew I shouldn't; it would ruin our friendship, the band, both our reputations. Yet before I even knew what I was doing, I was leaning in towards him. He froze, not moving closer, but not moving away. Then, suddenly, I crashed my lips into his...

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Knives And Pens (_ /watch?v=0GuHHLle8ig)


	3. I'll Never Let You Down

***Ashley's POV***

I can't believe it! I'm kissing him, I'm kissing Andy! His lips against mine are so soft and gentle, yet so full of passion and desire. His lips mould against mine, the shapes fitting perfectly together, like it was meant to be. My hands found his hairand pulled him closer, his arms around my waist. He pulled him tight to me. I didn't know what I was doing, this was wrong, it shouldn't be happening, but it was, and I didn't want it to stop. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. He allowed and our tongues wrestled for dominance, and I let him win. His tongue moving around my mouth, tasting me. Never had I imagined I would be kissing Andy, but now that it happened, I couldn't imagine anything else. We fit perfectly against each other, like two pieces of a puzzle. His hands roamed down to my hips and he pulled me against him, grinding against me. I could feel myself growing hard, and from the cheeky chuckle, he could feel it too!  
Andy pushed me over so he was now lying on top of me, kissing me full on. He grabbed at the hem of my shirt, pulling at it, trying to get it off. I froze and sat up, pushing him off. He sat on the sofa, looking at me confused. "What?" he asked, looking pouty. I almost grabbed him and pulled him back, but I knew I shouldn't. I needed to work out how I felt.  
"I'm sorry, it's just. This is all so _new_ to me. I don't understand." I looked awkwardly at him. He nodded in agreement, biting his lip ring. _He looks so cute!_ I couldn't help it, everything about him was so perfect.  
"Well, what do you want to understand?" When he phrased it like that, I realized how stupid my thoughts were.  
"I guess, it's just. I mean, I'm _not gay_. Or at least, I didn't think I was. It doesn't make sense to me, it's all so new. And I feel like this is just one of those things that will be regretted, that _you'll_ regret. And what would the others think, I mean-" he pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.  
"Ash, don't worry about what they think. It doesn't matter. And I would never regret it. I've been having..._feelings_...for you for quite a while now. I know this is weird, it's as new to me as it is to you. But I know that whatever it is, I love it." Something about the words he said and the way he said them, I knew they were true, I knew he really did care about me, more than I'd ever hoped.  
Then, as I thought about it, I realized: I loved him. I really did. I'd fallen in love with my best friend, and it was the most amazing feeling ever. Even just being near him made me feel so much more loved, so much more special, than any of the sluts I'd ever slept with. Every second I spent with him felt more amazing than the last. There and then, I realized, I really did love him. I, Ashley Purdy, am in love with Andrew Dennis Biersack, and to hell with anyone who doesn't like that!  
"Andy, I'm sorry if this is too soon but, I love you." I spoke the words, and as they left my mouth I realized they were the most meaningful and important words I'd ever spoken. Andy smiled widely at me and pulled me onto his lap, stroking my hair. He leaned down and pecked me lightly on the lips, sensations rushing through my body, all I wanted was him.  
He pulled away and looked at me, his crystal blue eyes staring deeply into my boring brown ones, a smile lighting up his already perfect face and he said the words "I love you, too."

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Let You Down (_ /watch?v=RhrdHYMWZdk)


	4. You're Not Alone

***Andy's POV***

I didn't know how to react when he'd told me he loved me. Shocked, I suppose, but also overjoyed. This was exactly what I'd been yearning to hear for what felt like forever. He loved me, he really did! Everything was finally perfect. A huge smile spread across my face and I pulled him onto my lap. I stroked his hair then leaned in and pecked him quickly. As I pulled back, staring into his gorgeous honey brown eyes, I felt my smile grow wider. "I love you, too." The words were out there, they were finally out in the open. I had told him how I felt. Ashley's whole face lit up at that response and he pulled my lips back to his, kissing me with such passion, such force. I never wanted this to end. I just wanted to hold him forever in my arms, not have to face reality, just be with my Ashes.  
I kissed him back, placing my hands on his chest and rubbing them up and down. He pushed us over so he was on top. His lips began to wander, away from my lips, across my jawline and down my neck to where my neck and shoulders met. A moan escaped my mouth as he reached my soft spot, and he nipped, kissed and sucked there, causing me to moan even more. My hands reached down to the hem of his shirt, and I started pulling at it. This time, he stretched his arms above his head and let me slide his shirt off, revealing his perfectly sculpted and toned body, his outlaw tattoo showing. I rolled us over so I was on top, and started kissing his chest and stomach, tracing the letters of his tattoo with my tongue. He moaned louder and faster as I reached closer and closer to his pant line, but still I teased him.  
"Fuck, Andy!" He moaned as I started stroking up and down his cock through his jeans. His hips bucked up, grinding against me. I chuckled and leaned up to kiss his lips again, grinding my hips hard and fast against his. "Fuck, oh Andy! Yeah..." Ashes moans were so arousing, I could feel his hard on rubbing against me, making me more turned on. I was growing so hard, harder than I even knew possible. I wanted him bad. I hurriedly pulled my top up and off of me and reached down to unbuckle his jeans. He understood what I was doing, and slid out of them, revealing the bulge in his boxers. Ashley reached to my pants and started undoing the zipper. I kicked them off, continuing to kiss him. I squeezed his ass, causing him to gasp, and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He tasted amazing, truly indescribable and perfect in every way. But then, just as I reached down to slide his boxers off, I heard a loud cough.  
My head shot up and I practically jumped off Ashley. There, stood by the open door into the tour bus, was CC, Jinxx and Jake, each with looks of disbelief on their faces. Then, CC laughed and held his hand out in front of Jake, who took a note out of his back pocket and put it in CC's hand. "Wha..." I just sat there, frozen. "What are you doing?" I asked. Then common sense took over and I started rushing about, putting my clothes back on, Ashley doing the same.  
"I think we should be the ones asking that question." Jinxx said. I felt my face go red, and saw Ashes blushing as well. Jinxx looked between the two of us "Well, go on then..."

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Carolyn (_ /watch?v=q4zbln-wUVA)


	5. Keep Us From Temptation

***Ashley's POV***

"Well, we...uhm...I, er." I just sort of mumbled, my face bright red, I couldn't look the guys in the eye. They had just caught me and Andy...well...yeah. I glanced over to him to see he looked as awkward as I did. "We, were, just kinda, ya know?" I looked up at them quickly, I felt so uncomfortable, but I didn't understand why. The guys had walked in on me and the girls I'd been with before, it had never bothered me. but something about it being _Andy _made it awkward for me. I hadn't been ready to tell everyone I was gay, or bi, or whatever. And I definitely wasn't ready for people to know about me and Andy. _Wait, was it me and Andy?_ He hadn't actually said we were boyfriends. He'd said he loved me, but we weren't _officially_ together.  
"We're together." Andy spoke up, and I turned to face him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. It was almost as if he'd read my mind. The guys started "aww"ing and cooing, making me flush even redder than before. Andy walked over to me and put his arm around my waist, leaning down to peck me on the lips. The guys aww's and aahh's continued and I laughed awkwardly in Andy's arms. Everything was so perfect.  
"Soooo," Jake rushed over to us, placing the pizza on a table nearby "since when?!" CC and Jinxx went and sat down on the sofa opposite the one we'd been on, looking at us expectantly.  
"About 10 minutes ago." I confessed, and they all looked pretty shocked.  
"Wow." Jinxx murmured, as Jake went and sat by him and CC.  
"Yeah," Andy said, pulling me over to the empty sofa to sit with him "but I've loved him for much longer." He gave me a cheeky wink. I nodded my head in agreement, and the guys started cooing again. I cuddled up against Andy, my head resting on his chest, we fit so perfectly together. I could smell his scent, he smelt amazing. His heart beating by my ear, a constant rhythm. I was just dozing off to the sound of it, when Jake remembered the pizza, his shout of "oh yeah, we have food!" caused everyone in the room to jump. Jinxx just laughed at the huge smile spread across Jakes face as he opened the box, and we all dug in, chatting and laughing, discussing memories and expressing excitement for the tour we've just started and how well everything was going. Yeah, things really were working out well...

_Title: Lyrics from Cradle Of Filth - Temptation (_ /watch?v=5n6m-IFFI0Y)  
_A/N sorry it's a short chapter guys. It's more of a filler chapter than anything else, so I'll probably update again today with a longer, better chapter :3_


	6. These Broken Bones They Heal No More

***CC's POV***

I tried to be happy for them, I really did. But the whole time all I could think was _why not me?! Why did he choose Andy over me?_ _What did Andy have that I didn't?_ For so long I had been trying to hide my feelings, been trying to keep them inside and ignore them, but seeing Ashley with someone else, it hurt me so much. I'd loved him for as long as I could remember, but he clearly didn't feel the same way. I tried to laugh it off, act like I was happy for them, when all I wanted to do was cry. Normally I was the happy, bubbly person, but not right now. Jake and I had made a bet about whether or not they would get together. I'd said they had, but had always hoped I was wrong. I didn't want to win the bet, I didn't want to be right, but I was.  
Here I was, sat pondering over Ashley. The guys were inside a bar, but I just couldn't drink and stay happy around them, seeing Andy and Ashley would make it too hard to not cry. I'd told them I needed to go outside for some fresh air, but I'd been out here for a good 20 minutes. I guess they were too drunk or too hyper to really notice (or care) how long I was gone for. Just as I was getting up to leave, I heard the bar door open. I turned to look and saw Ashley stood there. Oh Ashley, why are you so perfect?  
"Hey, CC. You alright?" He walked over to me and rested one hand on my shoulder. I stared into his honey brown eyes, they were so beautiful. _He_ was so beautiful, but he'd never be mine; he didn't love me, no-one did. I nodded my head at him, smiling weakly. He probably would have believed I was OK, if it wasn't for the single tear that rolled down my cheek. "Oh, CC! You're not alright!" He pulled me into a hug and held me tight against him as I cried into his shoulder. He made quiet shushing noises and stroked my hair. I wished he would hold me like this forever, but eventually he pulled away. "What's the matter?" He asked, the concern seeping into his voice.  
"I...I...just...It's...I..." I could barely speak, I was sobbing so much. "This, this, this guy I like," Ashley knew I was gay, he was the only one who knew though, and he never told anyone. "But, he, he likes someone else. It's just, hard, you know?" Ashley pulled me back into a hug and we stayed like that for a while.  
"Hey, do you wanna go back to the bus? The guys won't be back for a few hours so we can have a few drinks and talk, yeah?" He smiled at me, his smile was so perfect and lit up his whole face. I nodded and we headed back towards where our bus was parked for the night.

**~Time lapse: 45 minutes~**

I was drunk, I knew it. I was incredibly drunk and not think right. So was Ashley, maybe more so. I don't think he could hold his alcohol as well as he made out, or at least had already drunk way too much before we came back here. I knew I was drunk, I knew I wasn't thinking straight, and I knew what I was doing was wrong. Yet it still didn't stop me making what could be the biggest mistake or biggest success in my life. So, whilst my brain was too muddle for me to back out, I took a leap of faith and made my move...

_Title: Lyrics from Bullet For My Vallentine - Tears Don't Fall (_ watch?v=PWxqd90-X...)


	7. Lipstick Cases And Sin

***Ashley's POV***

I knew I was drunk, I knew CC was drunk, but I didn't expect him to do what he did. Maybe I'd been giving off signal? Or maybe the alcohol was making him imagine I was? Whatever it was, I didn't see it coming. One minute we're sat there chatting and laughing (and come to think of it, I was _probably_ flirting) and next thing I knew, he kissed me!  
Out of nowhere, he leaned in and crashed his lips against mine. I resisted at first, but soon gave in and even found myself kissing him back! His lips were rough against mine, desperate, yet somehow still...enjoyable? His hands found their way into my hair as he kissed me with more passion and I found myself pressing against him. It wasn't anything like kissing Andy, but yet was still good. He pulled me by my shirt and we snuck down a nearby alleyway, and he soon had me pressed up against a wall.  
CC's lips started to move away from mine as he made his way down to my neck, trying to find my soft spot. He did, nipping away at it and causing me to moan. My moans only made him more keen, more desperate, more turned on. CC reached down and started to pull at my shirt, sliding it over my head and then quickly pulling his off as well. He bent down, kissing down my chest, to my stomach, leaving little trails of pecks as he did. I felt my hips buck as he got closer to my trouser line. His mouth separated from my waist and he kissed my lips again, grinding his hips against mine. I could feel his excitement press against me as I grew harder.  
His hands started to wonder down to my trousers and he undid my belt and started unbuttoning my jeans. But as he started to slide them off, it hit me. _What was I doing?! This was so, so wrong!_ I pushed him away and started dressing myself again. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. Or almost done. Sure I was drunk, but still! If Andy had done that to me, I'd be heartbroken. I could never cheat on him, especially with one of our best friends.  
"CC, I'm sorry. I should have pushed you away at the start-" I began but he interrupted.  
"Stop this, Ashley. Stop thinking, just do what _you_ want. Just this one night..." He looked pleading, almost desperate.  
"No. I can't do this to Andy! I _love_ him, CC. He's my world. I could never cheat on him."  
"You just did."  
"I was drunk." I knew it was a pitiful excuse, but I definitely wouldn't have done this if I was sober...would I?  
"Alcohol only makes people do what they secretly want to." He was wrong, he must be. i'd never even seen him in that way. I just sadly shook my head.  
"Sorry, CC, but I'm not going to fuck you," he winced at the bluntness of my words "not when I already have a boyfriend who I love with all my heart, and definitely not down a dark alleyway at night." I walked away, leaving him there stunned. I headed back to the tour bus, sending Andy a quick text letting him know I'd gone home and not to worry.  
I finally reached our bus and hurried inside. I practically threw off my clothes and climbed into my bunk, praying for my mind to allow me to sleep. I couldn't stop replaying what happened. Should I tell Andy? Maybe? Would he understand? I mean, I couldn't keep the truth from him; he'd find out anyway. And if _I_ told him - and explained I was drunk - he'd be less cross at me? Perhaps. it was my best option. I vowed to myself that I would tell him first thing in the morning, and with my mind at rest I drifted to sleep...

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Smoke And Mirrors (_ /watch?v=hEcsUo3Gb3k)


	8. If You Can't Hang Then There's The Door

***Andy's POV***

I stumbled in late that night, drunker than I had intended. I was mucking about with Jinxx and Jake, making stupid jokes that weren't funny, and I could barely walk straight. After a few moments of tripping and falling, I made it into the bunk room and stripped down to my boxers. Quickly, I pulled the curtain to Ashley's bunk back a bit, gave him a sloppy kiss on his forehead and climbed into my own bunk. I was going to have the worst hangover tomorrow...

**~Next morning~**

I was right about the hangover; my head was absolutely killing me. I climbed out of bed and wearily headed into the kitchen, where I got a glass of water and some aspirin. As I sat there on the sofa, nursing a killer headache, Ashes walked in. For a second I started to wonder why he wasn't hurting, then I remember; him and CC went home early. Weird. Ashley was normally one of the partiers, drinking all night. Maybe something was bothering him? I don't know, my head was pounding too much for me to think.  
"Hey." He smiled at me, and I winced. "Sorry." He mumbled. I just smiled at him weakly, showing he didn't need to apologize. It was my own fault for getting that hammered. "How are you?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. He sat beside me on the sofa, and I rested my head on his chest. I though I felt him tense up, but I was just imagining things, surely?  
"I'll be alright when the aspirin kicks in." I closed my eyes and we just sat there for about half an hour, not saying anything, just in each others company. It was quite nice, actually, despite the headache. I always loved spending time with Ashes, it just made me feel special.  
"You feeling better?" I pulled away slightly and looked up at him.  
"Yeah, worst hangover I've had in awhile." He just chuckled lightly, but something about the way he laughed just didn't seem genuine. He started fidgeting a bit, looking awkward and on edge.  
"Are you alright?" I pulled away further to get a better look at him. His honey brown eyes looked scared, nervous.  
"Andy, I...I need to tell you something."  
"You can tell me anything." He gulped.  
"I...well...last night," he began "something...happened?" Now I was scared. Was he alright? Had someone hurt him?!  
"What...what do you mean?"  
"Well, me and CC were just outside chatting...and...and..." He started tearing up. I was so scared now, what had happened? I pulled him into my arms and started shushing him, stroking his raven black hair in an attempt to comfort him.  
"What is it, Ashes?" He hesitated for a few seconds then confessed:  
"Me and CC...kissed..." He pulled away, looking into my eyes, he looked like he thought I was going to hit him or something.  
"You...you what?!" I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. I couldn't believe it, _how could he do this to me?!_ I would have done anything for him, I would have given my life, my soul, my all for him. And he did _this? _Was our love really that worthless to him.  
"I'm so sorry Andy. I really am! I can't believe I did it. I was drunk, but I know that's no excuse. Please..." He was crying, tears pouring down his face. I could feel tears start to spill over and trickle down my face as well.  
"Please _what_?! Please forgive you? Please ignore the fact that you're a stupid, worthless man-whore who can't even love?!" I was so angry, I was so hurt, I couldn't control it and the minute I said the words I regretted them. He just stared at me, the hurt in his eyes made me want to cry even more. "No, Ashes, sorry I didn't mean it. Can we talk about this?" But too late, he ran out of the bus and into the streets.  
The tears started to flow faster now. The hurt of what he'd done to me, and the guilt of how I'd reacted. Everything had seemed so perfect last night, and everything went so horrifically wrong. I stood up, about to go after Ashley when the door into the main living area was swung open. CC. I saw red.  
"Morning, Andy-" _Whack! _I slapped him straight across the face. I stood there, just staring at him for a second before rushing our into the streets to try and find Ashley. _Oh God, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid..._

_Title: Lyrics from Sleeping With Sirens: If You Can't Hang_ ( /watch?v=S5xzsaJb8go)


	9. Never Give In, Never Back Down

***Ashley's POV***

I ran as fast as I could, I _had_ to get away! Had he really just said that to me?! Andy, my Andy, had just called me a 'stupid, worthless man-whore who can't even love'. I guess I should stop calling him _my_ Andy now. He clearly didn't love me. God, how I regretted what I'd done. Maybe if I never had kissed CC he never would have said that. Or would he? Was it just insults spewed in the heat of the argument, or was that how he really felt about me...  
It wasn't until I heard the tour bus door slam shut behind me that I realized I'd stopped running - I'd been too lost in my thoughts - and was right by the bus, which _Andy was running out of!_ I was definitely not ready to talk to him, not after everything. I needed to calm down, to think, before I did something I regretted. I picked up the pace and started running again, but Andy and his damn gazelle legs caught up with me fairly quickly.  
He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back and stopping me escaping. I turned around and glared at him. "I don't want to talk!" I hissed at him, and regretted it when I saw the hurt in his eyes. Well, _screw him!_ He hurt me first! I knew it sounded childish, but he did, and it upset me.  
"Well, tough luck." He was definitely a lot stronger than he looked, something I learnt as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a cafe we were stood near. It wasn't until I entered the cool, air conditioned cafe that I noticed how hot it was outside. Andy pulled me over to a table in the corner and I sat down sulking. "Look, Ashley...We have a lot we need to talk about. What you did...what I said..." He trailed off as a waitress came over to our table. Bleach blonde, too much fake tan and makeup, not enough clothes. The sort of girl I would have hooked up with in the past. But that was the past, and right now she couldn't look any less appealing.  
The girl took our orders -neither of us were hungry but you had to order, so we each just got a Coke - and whizzed off to get our drinks. Andy's attention returned to me. "As I was saying, we need to talk. And be mature about these things." I could see he was trying so hard not to be mad at me, to be calm and talk things through. Even after what I'd done, he stilled cared about not causing a fuss, about not getting into a fight.  
"Andy, I'm so sorry! You have no idea! I was drunk, and, I don't know, vulnerable? I guess I felt bad for him, or something like that, bit I regret it. I promise Andy, you're the only one I love, the only one I could ever love!" He gave me a weak smile and opened his mouth to respond when the waitress returned with our drinks. She kept eyeing Andy up and as she put our drink on the table she made sure to give him a good _view_. That irritated me, like fuck. He didn't even looked disgusted. I guess that was life. Everyone seemed to love anyone but me. Even with Andy, even though I really had believed he'd loved me, he didn't. Surely he wouldn't have said what he did if he had loved me...  
The waitress left and I sat there, staring at my Coke. Then Andy spoke up. "What do you mean vulnerable?" His words froze me.  
"Well, I just...I feel as if you don't love me. Like you _can't_ love me. Because loving me is wrong. I'm nothing, I'm just a _stupid, worthless man-whore who can't even love_. Or be loved." I could sense him tense at my choice of words, turning what he said against him.  
"Ashes!" I looked up and he looked almost hurt, shocked. I had to admit though that his use of my nickname did give me a warm feeling. "Of course I love you! And I really didn't mean what I said. I was just cross, I never wanted to hurt you or to make you feel like that-"  
"Don't blame yourself," I cut him off "I guess I've always been like this."  
"Even still! I should _never_ have said that. Look, I'm not going to lie Ashes, what you did hurt me. A lot. And it's going to take a lot of time to fulling trust you again, but believe me when I say that _I love you._" I sighed slightly and just took a sip of my drink. He did the same and we just sat there in silence for a while, neither of us needed to say anything to the other. When we'd finished our drinks we headed back to the bus. As we walked there I thought about what he said. He said he loved me! A part of my told myself it couldn't be true, but I knew deep down it was. There was something about how we were together that made it clear we were right together. Then, just as we reached the tour bus, I remembered; I never said I loved him back.  
"Andy," I started and he stopped, turning to face me. "I love you, too." He smiled such a broad smile and pulled my into an embrace. We just stood there for ages, holding each other close. He pulled away and tilted my chin up so he pressed his lips against mine and as we kissed suddenly all our problems and worries seemed so pointless. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered as long as I had Andy. _My Andy_.

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Never Give In (_ watch?v=DEuNZA2xyG0)


	10. Imagine Living Like A King Someday

***Andy's POV***

_Dear diary,  
So it has been a few weeks since the incident and things are definitely getting better. Thing's were almost back to normal, back to being carefree and happy-go-lucky. It was just every so often someone would make a comment or something would happen and suddenly the tension was as dense as a brick. I don't mind, though. As long as I have Ashley by my side. I have to be careful with what I say, making sure I don't slip up and say anything that upsets him. Just as I can see him being careful how to react around other people...especially the women. Neither of us want to come out to the fans yet, so it means acting as if everything is as it was before. This means Ashley acting like a man-whore. As far anyone other than the band is aware, he's out fucking sluts all night. Instead he's here with us guys. It's weird having Ash around so much, that I'll admit, but it's nice. more than nice! Back on the subject of fucking: we still haven't done it. I know this is a weird thing to write about, but I am. it would be impossible to try anything on the bus with the guys around. Heck, neither of us would want that anyway. Our first time should be special. Sure, neither of us are virgins, but that doesn't mean our first time together has to be less incredible. Anyway, we're all staying in a hotel tonight, and me and Ashley have a room together. I really can't wait!_

"Hey, baby." I slammed my diary shut and stood up quickly at the sound of Ashes voice. He was stood in the bunk room doorway and walked over to me, snaking his arms around my waist when he reached me. I pressed a quick kiss on his lips.  
"Hey, Ashes." I smiled as we pulled apart.  
"We're arriving at the hotel to in about 5 minutes, so make sure you're all packed." A smile spread across my face and I pointed to my bags packed in the corner.  
"You know me. Don't do anything without planning it 6 months in advance." I gave him a wink and he just laughed.  
"So you planned us getting together 6 months before we did? Why did no-one let _me_ in on this!" He feigned hurt and I just chuckled.  
"Well, there are some exceptions. Like this." Leaning down, I started placing kissed down his neck, reaching his sweet spot and causing him to moan. He pulled me tighter to him as I continued, his moans increasing.  
"Mmm, Andy fuck!" He moaned. I pulled away and laughed. "You little tease!" A giggle escaped and I gave him a cheeky wink. "You wait until we have a hotel room to ourselves. Then I shall get my own back!" Heat rushed to my cheeks and I started biting nervously on my lip ring. Even though no-one had actually _said_ what would happen tonight, it was pretty much implied. CC, Jinxx and Jake kept giving us knowing looks and making sly comments.  
The bus came to a stop and there was the sound of cheering coming from the main room. Ashes chuckled and I realized I really liked his laugh. It was sexy, everything about him was sexy. He was just that kind of person. He really was the most amazing and beautiful person I'd ever met, and I felt like the luckiest being alive because I could call him mine.  
As we walked over to the hotel to check in, I was just thinking about him, thinking about _tonight_. I wasn't normally the sort of person to think about those kinds of..._things_...but spending so much time with him made me much more Purdy minded. In fact, I was lost in my thoughts and barely there when we checked in and walked up to our rooms. I remembered opening the door and holding it for Ashes, letting him enter in front of me. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. He turned to look at me and I gave him a wink and cheeky smile.  
"Oh no, nice try Batman." He smiled slyly at me and I pouted.  
"What? I haven't said anything..."  
"Mmhm. I know what you're planning. Well sorry, but you're going to have to wait. I warned you I was getting my own back."  
"I'm not planning anything." I gave him my best I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look and he laughed.  
"Well, I'm going to unpack." He turned to go.  
"One question," he looked over his shoulder back at me "If I _was_ planning something, what might it be?"  
He laughed againand turned back again to go unpack. "You'll find out tonight." _God, he was such a tease!_ I smiled to myself as I went to go unpack my own stuff. Tonight was going to be worth the wait...

_Title: Lyrics from Pierce The Veil (ft. Kellin Quinn) - King For A Day (_ /watch?v=ME6RtQgBMSI)  
_Hehe, I do enjoy writing this. Sorry it's a bit of a filler chapter, smut coming soon ;)_


	11. Your Lips Have Buried Me

***Andy's POV***

I sat on the sofa, staring at the credits screen. I'd been watching Batman and couldn't be bothered to hunt for the remote and change channels. Ashley had gone out with the rest of the guys for an hour or so just to check out the local area, but I'd rather stay inside. Just as the thoughts of Ashley crossed my mind I heard the hotel door click open and looked up to see Ashes stood there.  
"Hey baby, I missed you." I practically purred at him. A huge grin spread across his face as he came over and sat beside me on the sofa. I snuggled into his warm arms.  
"You could've come with..." he teased. I just smiled and cuddled closer to him. There really was no place like Ashley's arms. I sat back a bit and looked into his eyes, then leaned forward to peck him on the lips. As I pulled away to look into his gorgeous honey brown eyes, he grabbed my hair with one hand and crashed his lips into mine. He was rough, but I was rougher. My hands made their way to his arse, giving it a quick squeeze and causing him to gasp. This meant his mouth was opened just enough for me to slip my tongue in. He tasted amazing. Every time we kissed it always amazed me how every aspect of him was perfect.  
His hand - which was previously pressed against my chest - slid down my front to the hem of my shirt and started pulled at it so I stretched my arms above my head to make it easier. Lucky for me, Ashley was already shirtless; I swear that adonis of a man was always shirtless...not that I was complaining! His hand, however, quickly distracted me from my thoughts. It had moved even further down my body and was now rubbing my rapidly hardening member.  
A moan escaped my mouth as he palmed me and I felt his excitement press against me. I remembered him saying he _liked_ my moans. Well, that much was pretty clear. And I couldn't deny that the feel of his hardness pressing against my thigh was a major turn on.  
The kiss deepened, more passionate and more hungry. I hurriedly started unbuckling his pants, he caught on and climbed out of them as I did the same. Soon we were both lying there in just our boxers. I trailed my finger across his stomach, tracing his 'outlaw' tattoo, and down to his boxer line. Slowly, I slid a finger inside, teasing him. He moaned loudly and breathed the words "you little tease!" as I pulled my hand away. Giving him a wink, I reach back and started palming him through his boxers. He started bucking his hips and moaning louder.  
"Fuck, Andy! Stop it, you little tease, I can't take this!" he exclaimed and rolled us over so he was on top of me.  
"Now, Ashes, calm down," I gave him a little smirk "besides there's a perfectly good bed in the next room." I bit my lip and he grabbed my hand, pulled me into the main bedroom and then turned around and pushed me backwards onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and sat just below my crotch area. He started kissing my neck and I moaned as he found my sweet spot. His kisses started heading downwards until he reached my boxers. With a swift movement he pulled them off and I found myself blushing at his...impressed?...look.  
He slowly took me into his mouth, licking and teasing the tip at first. I bucked my hips and practically shoved my cock down his throat, but it didn't deter him and he took it all in. He started moving then, his head bobbing backwards and forwards as he sucked me, his tongue teasing me. "Oh, Ash, I'm going to come!"  
He pulled away. "Not just yet." He slid his own boxers off and his erection sprang forth. Then, he reached out and started spreading my legs. I gasped as realization hit me: _he was going to put his...in my...it surely couldn't fit!_ He saw the scared look on my face. "Hey, shh, if you're not ready that's OK, I understand-"  
"No!" I cut him off, "I want this just, be gentle?" I sounded like such a pussy.  
"Of course." He gave me a reassuring smile and I felt more relaxed. That lasted only a few seconds and I felt myself tense as he began to enter. Very slowly, making sure not to hurt me. A few tears escaped; the pain was immense. We stayed like that a few moments until suddenly the pain was replaced by pleasure. The greatest pleasure I'd ever felt! I nodded and Ashley started moving, slowly at first but picking up pace. Then he hit my prostate. I moaned out, screaming his name and bucking my hips. He hit again, this time harder, and I cried out again.  
"Fuck! Ashley, _oh my God!_" This was incredible, I felt my climax building as he continued thrust into me, sending thrill thought my body, every fibre of my being was alight with pure, concentrated pleasure. "Ashley, baby, I'm gonna come!" I cried out.  
"Me too, baby, me too!" I felt him release in me at the same time I hit climax, coming all over our stomachs. He pulled out and lay beside me, wrapping his arms round me as I cuddled into him. "I love you, Andy." he mumbled into my ear.  
"I love you too" I whispered as I fell into dreamland. And I really meant it...

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Love Isn't Always Fair (_ /watch?v=-IyDxZrECs4)


	12. There's Something More Inside

***Ashley's POV***

I awoke with Andy lying in my arms, sleeping peacefully. He was so beautiful when he slept. All the worries and pains of real life gone, just pure innocence and beauty. For a few moments, I just watched him sleep, in awe at how someone so perfect could be mine. But then I realized why I had woken up; I was in desperate need of the toilet. As I slowly slid away from Andy and stood up, the nagging grew. I headed into the bathroom then remembered that the water on this floor wasn't working so I couldn't use the bathroom just yet. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Grabbing a dressing gown I awkward made my way to the lift and down to the ground floor, making a bee-line straight for the reception toilets. Checking the time, I realized it was only 4 in the morning.  
When I'd done my business and headed out, I noticed a strange looking figure standing by the hallway to the elevators. They were wearing a black hoodie and black skinnies. I couldn't see their face, they were practically a silhouette. I decided to ignore them and walk past, but as I got closer I noticed there were more people, about 6 in total, all hidden in the dark and shadows. What were they all doing here at 4 in the morning?! Hesitantly I walked towards them, hoping just to walk straight past with no hassle. Unfortunately, that was not the case.  
"Oi, mate, where'd ya' think you're goin'!" It clearly wasn't a question. The man nearest the front stepped forward and into the light. He was very tall, and stronger looking than any of the others. His hair had been shaved off his head and he had a slight stubble. From what I could see of his body, it was covered in tattoo's, some even travelling up his neck and onto the sides of his face. Something about his face - it's shape, size and the expression on it - made him look menacing and merciless. I started to step backwards and a malevolent smile crept up his face, showing his teeth, and evil glint in his eye.  
"Not gunna ans'er us, then _mate_." Heavy sarcasm on the mate. The remark had come from on the guys nearer the back as he stepped into the light. He had a mop of blondish hair curling and sticking out in every direction and gentle, blue eyes sparkled behind the glasses he wore. He was the only one not in all black, instead he wore a loose, white tee shirt and a pair of old-looking jeans. He was lanky and looked rather weak, and had no tattoo's. He did have something none of the others had; cuts and bruises covering almost every visible patch of skin. I really didn't know what to make of him. They way he'd spoken and the whole way he held his posture implied he was tough and could hold his own in a fight, But his whole appearance made him look very out of place amongst the thugs. He rather resembled the first guy who'd spoken. Perhaps a little brother who had joined in for the thrill but didn't really fit into the gang?  
"I'm just trying to get back to my room, thank you." I said politely, once again trying to step around them and get on with the day.  
"_Thank you! Thank you!"_ The first guy mocked as the rest made weird sounds and exclaimed things such as "ooh, poshy!" and "don't forget your manners!", laughing at their horrendous impersonations of me. After a few seconds, which seemed to last forever, it quietened down and the laughter subsided. "Thing is, _sir_" a few chuckles from the others "You're not goin' back t' ya' room. Not 'nymore, at least!" There were more cries of encouragement and monkey-like noises from the others. I did, however, noticed the weaker guy hadn't joined in, in fact he seemed slightly uncomfortable. His posture was still strong and stubborn, but something in his eyes flickered with uncertainty.  
"Please just let me past..." I didn't even try moving this time, I wasn't expecting them to move. Suddenly, the first guy (who I presumed was the leader) stepped aside, holding his hand to the side in a gesture implying he wished me to get past. I didn't understand what was going on, but I just wanted it to stop, so I quickly walked past before he changed his mind. But just as I got past the group, one of the men from the back grabbed me by my neck and pulled me into a headlock. I squirmed about trying to escape, and I wasn't exactly weak. I managed to break free and ran straight to the stairs. There was no hope in standing around waiting for an elevator to arrive, pegging it up the stair was my best shot. But they caught me quickly, 3 of them hurled themselves at me, bringing me to the ground and holding me there. As strong as I was, I couldn't take on three large, fully grown men who were determined to hold me captive.  
"Now, now, Ashley, stay still. This wont hurt...much." There were chuckled from the other men, but I was more preoccupied by the fact he knew my name. _How did he know my name?_ I wasn't able to ponder for long though as soon a needle was injected into my arm and a liquid inserted. It hurt like hell and I cried out, writhing on the floor as I felt my hearing fade and my vision blur...

**~Time laps: unknown~**

When consciousness returned I found that feeling hadn't. A weird numbness had spread over my body. I don't know what they had injected into me, but it scared me like crazy. As my vision cleared I began to take in the scene. It was a small room, about 4 foot by 10, with one door directly in front of me. The walls were concrete painted black, although the paint was peeling and there was mould growing in one corner. A light shining from behind to in front of me implied there was a window behind me. As for me, I was sat - well, tied - to a chair. It was hard wood with arm rests, and clearly too small for me. Every time I moved I could feel it digging in, yet it didn't hurt; that was the effect of the numbness. The door was a dark wood, with a small, square window cut out. Rather than glass in the window there were vertical, metal poles. My imprisonment couldn't have been more obvious. I sighed and noticed a movement in the far left corner of the room. I hadn't realized there was anyone there. The leader who had previously injected me stepped out of the shadows, a smirk across his face.  
"Ah, good. You're awake." _What? He was speaking perfect English!_ The East End London accent had been dropped and replaced by a more sophisticated one, each word pronounced clearly and properly. I didn't understand this. "Now", he reached me and stroked his index and middle fingers under my chin, tilting my head up slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. You won't know who I am but I'm sure your _boyfriend_ will." His voice was so posh yet so menacing, and he spat the work "boyfriend" - clearly a homophobe.  
"My...my what? Who?" Even I could hear the lie in my voice. He just laughed.  
"My name is Jonathan," he carried on "and I'm an old...acquaintance ...of Andy's." How did he know about me and Andy?! Only the guys knew, and surely they wouldn't tell anyone! "I found out you guys were touring in my hometown and well, I decided to pay Andy a visit.I always knew Biersack was a faggot, but when I saw you two together...well, it made me more determined to remind him of our time together." It was almost as if he had read my mind. But I really didn't like where this was going.  
"So...uh, Jonathon...How did you and Andy, er, know each other?" It seemed like a pointless question, there were so many more I could ask, but this was the one I chose.  
He laughed before slowly responded. "High school...we had a _different_ relationship. Some call it bullying, some call it a joke. I prefer different." So he'd been one of the guys who had made Andy's school life so terrifying. I wanted to rip his face off and pummel him, but I was tied to this bloody chair! He'd seen the anger in my eyes and started to laugh. I thrashed about in the chair, but the numbness has worn off by now and it stung every time I moved.  
"What do you want with him?!" I screamed at him "What do you want with me?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" His laughter only continued.  
"Don't you understand. He won. Well, he almost won." Confusion replaced my anger and I felt my self calm down. The heat leaving my body, the adrenaline dying down and the red fading from my vision. "Well, _almost _won. The problem with Biersack was he took beating after beating, never fought back, never turned us in. He just put up with it. Kept to himself. And now look at him. He's famous, touring the world. The little faggot even found himself a boyfriend." Hate was filling his voice, his eyes flickered with anger, hurt and..._want_? "And what did I get?! I got an abusive father, a cheat of a girlfriend, no job, no money, NOTHING!" He was screaming at me now, the posh accent had dropped completely. Why did he keep changing the way he spoke? "After everything, it was all worth _nothing_. I bet he thought he won. He almost did. And then I found out he was coming here. So I decided to seek my revenge. I could have taken him, would have seemed the obvious answer, but he wouldn't care. He's used to it. And I realized: it would hurt him so much more to loose someone he loved. I wasn't sure _who_ at first, but after seeing you two together it became pretty clear. My boys are out looking for him now, gonna bring him here and make him watch as we _hurt you_." The sinister, evil look had returned to his face.  
It was at that moment, as I started into his eyes I knew I lost all hope. I fought back the tears, refusing to let them fall. Jonathan turned his back on me and opened the door, leaving the room and leaving me. As the door shut I could hold it in no longer and I broke down. What was I going to do?! Everything had finally started going right, everything was beginning to work out and now this. So as the sounds of Jonathans boots lessened and I heard him walk further away I let the tears fall, I let the sobs escape. I let myself realize that it was all too good to last, that there was no hope. It was my own fault. I should never have cursed Andy to being with me. Deep down I'd always known he was too good, that I didn't deserve it. I guess this was the universe's was of balancing things out. For receiving something...someone...as beautiful and incredible as Andy I must also received a pain, a loss, of equal strength. And as Andy meant more to me than even my own life, then my own life was the closest it anyone get. Something about this put me at ease. I guess I was finally coming to terms with it. It seemed there really was justice in this world, just not the right kind. With that realization I felt exhaustion creep up on me. I closed my eyes and let myself sleep. Dreaming of Andy...

_Title: Lyrics from Black Veil Brides - Sweet Blasphemy (_ /watch?v=mNKAEKkKef4)  
_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, worth the wait though? I have had lots to do and might not be able to update for a while but what with the holidays coming up I'll be updating much more frequently then. Anyway, hope y'all like this chapter!_


	13. I Can't Drown My Demons

***Andy's POV***

When I woke up, I felt cold. Weirdly cold, like something was missing. Something _was_ missing: Ashley. I sat up suddenly, noticing his absence, a felt an immense pain in my bottom. _Oh yeah_. I blushed bright red and gradually arose, heading into the main area, expecting to see Ashes sat there watching _Hello Kitty_ or something. He wasn't there, he was gone. I started to worry; it wasn't like him to just walk off. Panicking, I started searching through the hotel room, looking for some sort of note or sign as to where Ashley was. Nothing. At that moment all I could think was _what if he's with CC?!_ It was wrong of me, I knew I should be able to trust him, but I couldn't help myself. I felt guilty for assuming, but that didn't stop the anxiety and worry that he was with CC. Was he? Could he really be with CC? Did last night mean that little to him that he was off with someone else the next day? I knew he wasn't like that, but I had somehow convinced myself he had gone off with C, and it was too late.  
It's not like I could blame him, I was worthless and pathetic. I could never be enough for him. But that didn't stop my heart breaking into a million-no, a billion-pieces, every part of me was shattered. I don't know why it was called heartbreak when it felt like every part of your body was broken. The tears spilled over and poured down my face, leaving trails of makeover left on from yesterday. It was only a matter of time before he left me for someone better. I was just some scrawny, pale kid. I was ugly, I was worthless. He was the most beautiful and amazing man I'd ever met, funny, clever, gorgeous and just incredible in every way. I had struck lucky with him; he was way too good for me. I guess he just finally realized that.  
Or did he? I was just jumping to conclusions here. This is Ashley we're talking about. He liked to seem tough, but deep down he was the sweetest guy ever, surely he wouldn't just leave me? It just wasn't like him; he'd be too worried about hurting everyone else. I had to know for certain where he was, to find out if something had happened to him. I wiped my eyes, smudging my remaining makeup even more, and started hurriedly getting ready. The fastest shower in history was quickly followed by throwing on anything I could find, not caring what I looked like. I rushed outside and down to the tour bus where I knew the guys would be. _OK, compose yourself, Andy. He's probably in there, it's probably nothing and you're going to look stupid bursting in there screaming about him disappearing_. One deep breath and I opened the door and stepped inside.  
I was hit with the cool air of the aircon the second I entered. I hadn't realized how hot it was. There, sat on the sofa watching TV, was Jake and Jinxx, cuddled up rather suspiciously. They turned to face me and quickly slid away from each other, both looking rather guilty. I refrained from making a comment. "Hey, have you guys seen Ashes…" I began slowly.  
Jake shook his head and Jinxx replied "No, isn't he with you?"  
"No. I woke up and he was gone, no note nothing. I thought maybe he'd come down here but…" suddenly I felt my blood run cold as it hit me. CC wasn't here either. "Uh, a guy…where's CC?" Jinxx looked at me and realized where I was going with this, worry crossing his face.  
"Relax guys. He's out with some girl. Laura or Lauren or something." Jake cut in.  
"Oh, yeah, I know her! She seems pretty nice. CC totally has a thing for her!" Jinxx smiled at me. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." I just nodded and turned to leave.  
So, if he wasn't with CC, where was he? I slowly trudged back to the hotel room, worrying like crazy. What if something happened to him? What if he ended up in trouble? What if he was lying somewhere, beaten up? I couldn't stand the thought of it, and I didn't know what to do. I decided to go and see if he was back in to hotel room, and if not, make a plan from there.

When I arrived back, everything was a mess. It was a dump, someone had got in here and trashed the place! But how? Only me and Ashley had door keys, and no damage had been done to the lock, so what had happened?! As I slowly walked through a pile of smashed-up hotel furniture, I noticed a note on the coffee table. I grabbed it and began to read in a hurry.  
_Biersack,_  
_I assume by now you realize that your _boyfriend_ has gone…missing, shall we say? And your hotel room is a mess? I'm sure you won't have a problem footing that bill, seeing as you are rich and famous now…_  
_So back to the point. I am an old acquaintance of yours, I knew you many years ago. And you see I have some unfinished business with you. I also have your precious Ashley, and if you ever want to see him again you best do as I say. Do NOT tell anyone, you lover will pay the price if you do._  
_If you care about him then you will come and meet me by town centre at noon. If you're not there, not only will Ashley pay, but so will more and more of your loved once._  
_Hoping to see you soon,_  
_J._

J? Who was J? And what did they want with me? What did they want with _Ashley_? A million thoughts zoomed through my brain, a million possible scenarios, each with a million possible outcomes. Someone had Ashley, someone had taken him. But _how_? And what were they going to do to him? I couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting him, just the idea of it made me feel sick. I wanted to collapse, I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. But dying wouldn't help Ashley, dying wouldn't save him from whoever this…this…monster… was! I checked the time, 11:30. I had half an hour to sort myself out and get to the town centre.

**~Time Laps: 30 minutes **

I rushed down the road towards the fountain in the middle of the square, the middle of the town centre. There were too many people here for me to start looking for people I might know, people who might know me. Suddenly I felt two large, clammy hands cover my eyes and pull me backwards. We were in a public place, so I knew better than to make a fuss, I just went with them. I have no idea where they took me, it was all just twists and turns until suddenly the hands were removed from my face and _he_ stood before me. It took me a second to realize who he was, to recognise his face. But when it came to me, my God I couldn't believe it.  
Standing before me, a blank and emotionless expression on his face was my tormenter, the man who'd hurt me, beat me and made me want to die. He was my worst nightmare, he was the reason I had hated going to school, the reason I feared being alone at night. It was as if seeing his face brought it all back. It was almost as if I could still feel the bruises all over my skin, see the blood dripping from the deeper wounds he'd made. I remembered them laughing at me, kicking me in the guts over and over as I lay on the floor crying. Him shouting names at me. "Faggot! Emo! Pussy! Freak!" Telling me to go die, making me wish I could. Chasing me down the road late at night with his bull dog snapping at me ankles. He made sure everyone hated me, if someone started to get too close, he'd give them a hard time until they backed off and abandoned me. I stared into a pair of brown eyes, not warm and welcoming like Ashley's, but savage and malevolent.  
"Jonathan." I breathed. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move. I didn't understand how he had found me, how he knew about me and Ashley or what he wanted. I didn't understand anyone of it. All I knew was that when he beckoned me to follow, I did, because it would end badly for me if I didn't All I felt was the hope that Ashley was OK and that Jonathan hadn't hurt him. All I wanted was for this to be a bad dream. So as Jonathan led me through a disgusting, abandoned prison towards wherever Ashley may be, I felt all hope of a happy-ever-after fade away with every footstep I took further into this rotting hell…

_Title: Lyrics from Bring Me The Horizon - Can You Feel My Heart (_ watch?v=spC4n_10gVA)_  
Sorry (again!) that it took so long to upload! My internet has been playing up and I don't understand why. Sorry! :(_


	14. Pay The Price For Your Betrayal

***Ashley's POV***

All alone in a small, rotting cell was a very quiet place. Only the sounds of water dripping off the walls onto a patch of mould and the scurry of insects to fill the silence. So, naturally, it rung very loud and clear when I first heard the footsteps. There was nothing special about them, or at least I didn't think so until I realized there was not one pair, but two. Normally Jonathan chose to visit me on his own, not trusting his men enough to be near me. But no, there were clearly two pairs. And I couldn't sworn one of them was wearing boots...  
Thinking nothing of it, I lost focus. Whoever they were would surely just walk past and ignore me. I mean, these guys _had_ to have more important things than torturing Andy, right? Suddenly, the door was swung open, and before me stood Jonathan. But not just him, oh no. Standing beside him was a tall, slender figure with ivory skin and jet black hair. Decked in all black with a look of fear and worry scribbled across his face was a man I hoped and feared I would never see again. I wanted to see him, of course I did. I loved him with all my heart, he was my world and this ordeal was so much less daunting with his presence. But at the same time, I wished he wasn't there. Because if he was here, it meant he cared. If he cared, it meant Jonathan could hurt him, and I couldn't stand the thought of my love being hurt.  
"Andy..." I breathed, a small smile playing at the corners of my lips, the more selfish of my thoughts overjoyed at his presence. I saw his face fall, a look of horror in his eyes. Didn't he want to see me?  
"Ashes? Oh, baby what have they done to you?!" Oh, of course. My face. Black eyes, a cut lip, my nose had been bleeding and a trail of bloody still remained. There were cuts and bruises all over my forehead and cheeks, marks of dirt, blood and sweat sticking to my pale and sickly skin. No wonder he looked so unnerved. Luckily, my clothes his the most part of my body, or else he would probably faint. Or murder someone. Or both, although not at the same time.  
"It's...nothing?" I tried weakly, not sure how to respond. He looked over to Jonathan, who nodded, and Andy rushed over to me, pulling me into an embrace. I tried to hug back, but my hands were still tied behind the chair so it was a very one-sided hug. I didn't mind though. Nothing felt as incredible and the feeling of Andy holding me in his arms, his body pressed against mine.  
"Oh, my poor Ashes!" He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, his normally bright blue ones looked dull and colourless. Less like an ocean of infinite depth and more like a murky pond. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve any of it. He should just walk away and leave me here to die, or be beat up, it didn't matter which as long as he was OK. I didn't realise I had been crying until Andy wiped a tear off my face, using his thump to caress my cheek in the process. He leaned forward and pecked me lightly on the lips, whispering "I _will_ get us out of this" as he pulled away.  
"And as for you!" He turned quickly, facing Jonathan, squaring up to him. Andy had a few inches on him, and was definitely intimidating when he was angry. In fact, I was amazed he'd remained this calm for this long. He was normally the first to start defending himself - and those he cared about - when he was mad; his Golden Gods speech gave that much away. But then, this was all a lot to take in. In less than 24 hours so much had happened. But somehow I couldn't imagine this being over in as short a time period.  
"What you gunna do? Call the coppers? Ha!" Back to the overly posh London accent. I still didn't understand what was with this guy and changing accents.  
"Let. Him. Go." The rage was seeping into his voice, his cool and calm demeanor all but vanished, replaced with an angry Andy. One who had been hurt and hurt time again by this guy, only to have him start picking on the ones he loved. Jonathan started opening his mouth to make a snarky remark, but Andy continued. "You _seriously_ don't want to start this. Let him go now, and we'll leave it at that. but refuse, _refuse_, and the second I am out of here, trust me. I'll make you regret this." He sneered. However, Jonathan didn't look even slightly disgruntled. Instead, he just smiled.  
"Well then. I'll just have to keep you here as well then, _Ballsack_." Andy lost it then and lashed out, hitting him straight across the face and making a satisfying crunching sound in the process. Jonathan's nose was bleeding and at a funny angle; Andy had broken it. I tried not to laugh. "That's IT!" Screamed Jonathan. "BRUCE! CASSELLS! IN HERE NOW!" It took a matter of seconds for the two guys to arrive. The both looked looked fairly young, although they were probably about the same age as us. Both had hair in a similar blonde/light brown shade, except one had his hair cropped short and the other wore his longer, about shoulder length. "Bruce!" The one with longer hair stood to attention, and I noticed two rings on the left of his lip. "Take him to a more..._permanent_ holding cell." He sneered the word, pointing at me. The man with the longer hair, _Bruce_, stepped forward and untied me enough that he could remove me from the chair, but not enough I could escape. "Cassells! Take the other one." I started to protest, refusing to let Andy suffer, but _Bruce_ had already begun dragging me away.  
"To the same cell, sir?" I heard who I presumed to be _Cassells_ respond.  
"No, you moron-wait! Yes, to the same cell!" I heard protests and many cries of "motherfucker" come from Andy before I heard him being dragged along behind me. I didn't try to resist, there was no point. I just surrendered. There really was nothing I could do about the situation. And as I was thrown into another, larger room I felt myself begin to break down. I fought the urge to just collapse in front for _Bruce_ and _Cassells_, and just took in the room instead. It was larger but dingier that previous one. There was no window, no light source. Just two beds and a bucket. The floor was cold, hard concrete and the place smelt of damp and decay. The walls had grey paint peeling off of them, and many area's were covered in carvings and markings that previous occupants had left there. The floor felt uneven and unsafe and the ceiling had a large patch of damp and mould taking up the most of it. _Bruce_ and _Cassells_ walked away, slamming and locking the door behind them. Andy patted himself down before turning and kicking the iron door hard. Nothing.  
"We need to get out of here. C'mon Ash, you're good at thinking on your feet, what do we do?!" He was getting worked up, panicked and desperate. I, on the other hand, just felt emotionless and empty. It was as if all life had drained from me. I just stared blankly at him. "Ashley! We can't just stay here!" He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, almost as if he were trying to shake the life back into me. "Ashley for fucks sake respond to me WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted at him and he let go of me immediately, realizing he was being too harsh. "I don't know." I sobbed as he pulled me into his arms, just holding me there for what felt like hours as we cried and cried together. Then, when we finally became too exhausted to cry anymore, he pulled me onto one of the beds and I lay there in his arms falling asleep, hoping to escape reality even for just a few hours..

_Title: Lyrics from Bullet For My Valentine - Your Betrayal_  
_Ooh, two in one day here guys ;) Anyway, if you haven't figured out who Bruce and Cassells are, you will soon!_


End file.
